


Love and War || Loki Laufeyson

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: This takes place during Thor: Ragnarok and the reader is the Goddess of Nature





	1. Part One

I knew since the first week that Loki had been posing as the All Father. Loki had made me his royal advisor within that same week, he needed someone that knew his secret in his reign. In a way, I wasn't that much hurt by his wait in telling, our marriage was arranged by Odin himself, mine and Loki's relationship was strictly business at the time of his "death".

Despite knowing of my husband's whereabouts and what he was up to, I still had to keep up the act of a grieving wife, and the public simply thought me being Odin's advisor was out of pity and to keep me close to the family. This rumor alone was planted by me and Loki to keep the citizens of Asgard at our side.

I'm not going to lie, Asgard was better off with Loki on the throne, we had spread peace, Frostgiants were no longer seen as a immediate threat, and we let the Nine Realms be independent in case of the event of Asgard's fall.

But within those four years of ruling Asgard with Loki, we had grown closer than our normal business relationship. We were sneaking around the halls of Valhalla, to the public we were Odin and his grieving and heartbroken daughter-in-law whom he had pity on. Behind closed doors where no one knew about our whereabouts or secrets, we were Loki and Y/N, the God of Lies and Goddess of Nature, husband and wife, and nothing more. Our life was playing out like a Midgardian TV teen drama and we were fine with it because we were so engulfed in each other that it didn't matter to us. Our strictly business relationship turned into two lovers, something we never had a chance to do or imagined happening before his "untimely death".

And I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little pissed off when Thor came and exposed Loki. The decision to be shocked and upset with Loki came quick, it was something we'd discussed, I was to not know a thing about his trick. So, I let out a gasp from the crowd, forced tears to my eyes, and everyone's eyes were now on me. I bunched up my dress in my fist and slowly walked to him, studying. Everyone was staring and holding their breath as I came face to face with him, I let a tear fall. "Loki."

"Yes, my love?" he asked, playing along with his "betrayal".

I heard Thor hesitantly whisper, "Lady Y/N?"

I raised my hand as if I was going to cup the face of my long-lost husband, but instead its moving quickly and coming in contact with his check, a slapping sound echoing throughout the silent courtyard.

"I can't believe you," I whispered, picking my dress up once again, turning and quickly walking away and towards my living quarters. Loki calling after me as I stormed away and the crowd in shock as I ignored him, thinking I wasn't even told of his trick.

Once I closed my door, I let the brokenhearted façade fall, and cracked a smile. Asgard will be gossiping about how Loki betrayed even me, our backup plan had worked.

***

I watched from my balcony as Loki and Thor bickered, the crowd listening intensely to the two princes. Soon they'd come to some sort of compromise before Loki held his finger up, then called for one of his guards and whispered in his ear before they ran off towards the castle.

"In me and my brother's absence while we look for King Odin, I place the Royal Advisor of Asgard and my wife in charge." Loki spoke clearly and loud enough for me to catch his announcement.

Before they left for Midgard, Loki glanced up to my balcony meeting my eyes a smirk gracing his lips, knowing I'd want to watch the drama unfold.

Just as his back turned, breaking all eye contact with me, a knock is heard on my door.

"Mrs. Odinson?"

"Just a minute!" I hurry and flick some water on my face, kohl running, and I wiped it for a grieving and angry wife look.

"Yes?" I asked, opening the door a crack, and peeking through. The guard Loki had spoken to stood before me; he cleared his throat.

"Prince Loki has declared that you will take over Asgard in his and Prince Thor's absence."

I opened my mouth as if I was shocked and this was the first time hearing the news. "Yes sir, give me a moment."

"Of course, your highness." I close the door and take a deep breath.

I go into my washroom, washing my face with the water from the basin and drying it with a cloth, my face now clean of makeup and "crying".

I took a breath, smoothed out my dress, and held my head up high. I walk to my door and open it, stepping out.

"Let's go."

***


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters will be posted every other Thursday, this chapter is an early release due to AO3 not letting me schedule it's release on June 20, 2019. Chapter three won't be posted until July 4, 2019.

The sound of my chamber doors slamming shut was music to my ears and my shoulders instantly dropped from the sound. I'd spent four long hours calming people's worries and listening to the gossip that was already spreading throughout the kingdom.

Despite our performance Loki and I put on, some people still thought that I knew about his trick, so I heard numerous questions about if I suspected anything, someone trying to catch me in the lie.

My head was spinning, and my chambers seemed to be the only safe place without spying eyes.

I opened my balcony doors and took a deep breath, letting nature calm my racing mind.

Nature kept me calm, not surprising since I was its Goddess. The twitter of birds, the wind rustling with the leaves, and the smell of the current weather slowed my racing heart. Nature's call was always strong when I was indoors, it called for me when I was away.

So, when the bifrost bridge opened, anyone would think the brothers where back with Odin, but a darkness seemed spread over Asgard with its opening. A darkness that sent the animals of Asgard running, birds flying to the south, something I seen and felt from my seating post on my bed chamber's balcony in the West Wing of the castle. The wind whispered danger and the ivy surrounding my balcony said run. I knew then that whoever arrived to Asgard was a threat, a threat to be taken seriously.

I ran to grab the double ended pole blade that sat on its post next to the balcony entrance, ivy that grew from my balcony created a staircase for me to easily get to the ground. I started running towards the Bifrost once my feet hit the ground.

Once I got to the threshold of the bridge, a darkness like no other got closer to Asgard every second. I closed my eyes, imagining my silver and green armor wrapping around me, even the little ivy details engraved in the metal. I opened my eyes, the darkness closer than ever, a female dressed in green and black armor walked down the bridge, Skurge following close behind. If I didn't know any better, I'd think this person was one of Loki's tricks with how similar they looked, but the darkness said otherwise.

"Who are you?" I yelled, my voice dark and demanding, the winds raising along with my heart rate.

"I am Hela, Odin's first born, the rightful heir of Asgard, and the Goddess of Death." She said 3 yards away from me, her voice filled with anger. "Now kneel before your Queen."

"I'm sorry but," Flames came from my hand and spread to the pole weapon, igniting the silver into flames. "I don't kneel to you."

"Very well then," she's running her hands back through her dark hair, turning it into a glossy black helmet. Then she's sending a blade towards my direction, but I easily knock it away with a spin of my pole blade.

She starts to advance towards me, sending more and more blades in my direction, the pole weapon spun, knocking them away, flames surrounding as I did so.

The blades stopped as she conjured an axe, but all it took was that small second and my pole weapon is flying through the air and into her chest. I focus on the flames, spreading them across her chest, burning at her flesh.

She drops the axe to pull the pole out, as she does the flames wrap around her hands, she pulls the pole out and drops it onto the bridge.

Before I can blink, her hand is wrapped around my throat, lifting me in the air.

"Okay, I'm tired of your party tricks now." She hissed, squeezing my airways closed.

"And I, yours." I gasped out; vines slowly wrapped around her ankles. I squeezed my eyes close and the vines squeezed around her ankles, they yanked her out from underneath her feet; we both fall.

The wind picks up, my pole blade flying to my hand, but it was too late as one of Hela's own blades lodged itself into my chest. The wind goes still and my weapon clatters to the ground.

"At least you put up more of a fight then my own brothers." She hissed, getting to her feet.

"What did you do to them?" I choked out, blood coming out of my mouth.

She smirked, "Hopefully dead by now." Then she's kicking me into the water while my heart shattered.

The water was ice cold and rushing so fast that my weakened powers couldn't stop it, I knew before too long I'd be falling off the waterfall and into only Heimdall knows where.

***  
I was falling in the middle of space, slightly unconscious until I was crashing into the ground. Sand and dirt flew up in the air with the impact from my body. My stab wound was slowly healing itself as I fell, but that was until I hit the ground and my wound opened right back up.

Once again, I blacked out while lying there.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters will be posted every other Thursday, this chapter is an early release due to AO3 not letting me schedule it's release on June 20, 2019. Chapter three won't be posted until July 4, 2019.


	3. Chapter Three

"Scrapper 286, what have you brought me today?" A high pitched voice woke me, but I kept my eyes closed. "It seems she's dead."

"She's actually still breathing-" A voice besides me said.

"Did I ask if she was still breathing?"

"No-no you didn't, I'm sorry Grandmaster." The same voice was now shacking. "I seen that she had armor on when I found her, and I thought she could be a contender."

"She's not even awake." A new voice said, feminine.

"I- I can fix that!" The voice besides me said, then there's a hard slap on my cheek, I couldn't keep my eyes closed then. "S-See?"

I take in my surroundings, yellows, blues, and reds were the main color scheme of what seemed to be a throne room. The room seemed to be made from some cheap plastic and sitting directly in front of me to my best guess was the so called Grandmaster.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking at the graying man with suspension, he cracked a big grin.

"You my dear, you are in Sakaar!" He smiled. "Now tell me, how could you be of use to me?"

I look around and out the window that was behind the Grandmaster, it was a dusty garbage dump.

"I'm taking there's no vegetation here?" I asked, meeting eyes with the Grandmaster.

He stuck his chin out in the air, an eyebrow raised. "We have mushrooms, but why does that concern you?"

"I have a preposition to make, I'm the Goddess of Nature, and I'm guessing it's hard to come by food here seeing as you only have mushrooms. I can grow you more."

"And how do I know you're not lying?" The Grandmaster shot back, challenging my preposition, I raised my eyebrow.

"Now there are two options, I can do some tricks to jeopardize your security or you can get me some soil and I'll show you the less embracive way." My voice was cool and even, not giving away the fact that I was severely injured not too long ago.

He snapped his fingers, "Someone quickly go get me some dirt."

A guard is soon rushing out of the room.

15 minutes. It took the guard 15 minutes to come back with a pile of dirt in his hands. 15 painful minutes of the Grandmaster talking to the woman that stood beside him and throwing insults at a few people in the room. 15 minutes of listening to this painfully foolish man child in silence.

"Ah, you're finally back!" The Grandmaster's voice boomed as the guard returned beside me, panting with dirt falling through his fingertips.

"May I be released?" I asked the Grandmaster. "I won't be able to do it with these cuffs."

He nodded and with the flick of his hand someone was unlocking my cuffs.

Once I was released, I got up carefully, guard up not knowing what would happen if I made any sudden movements. I held out my hands to the guard holding the soil, he lets it fall into my hands, and I get on my knees trying to get as close to the ground as I could. I take a deep breath in, imagining strawberry seeds were hiding in the dirt, waiting to grow into something more. I listen to the air around me telling me what the strawberry needs to grow into this environment and start whispering sweet nothings, the magic of nature pouring out of me and into the pile of dirt to make a small strawberry plant.

***

"Loki?" I asked, realizing that he was here too. His head snapped in the direction of my voice; his icy eyes widened when he seen me.

He quickly gets up from his spot, muttering a quiet excuse me and walked towards me. Once he reached me, he grabbed my wrist and lead me to a quiet and discreet hallway, worry etched in his face.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned; his voice lowered into a whisper. "You of all people can't be here."

"I thought you were dead," I hushed voice cracking. I reached up to cup his face, but he grabbed my hand before it touched his face.

"You are supposed to be safe in Asgard, this is not safe."

"Asgard isn't safe anymore, Hela was trying to take over and I fell trying to defend it." My heart a little, he seemed distant. "What is going on here, what's wrong?"

His demeanor showed he was upset; something was seriously bothering him. "It's not safe here for you." He looked away as he spoke the words.

"Why? Is it the Grandmaster, because I have that handled and I'm in his good graces." Loki's skin paled at the mention of the Grandmaster.

"Please tell me you didn't make a deal with him." His voice was shaking.

"Only to grow harvestables here, why?" His jaw clenched; eyes dulled.

"Because my love, I don't want you being his slave." I opened my mouth but closed it as he spoke again. "It doesn't seem that bad right now, but in a week or so he will be wanting more, and I don't want that for you."

He was broken, I could hear it in his voice. Whatever this Grandmaster has done to him is bringing him back to the terrified state he was in after Thanos. My heart broke a little, he'd worked so hard to get over the torture Thanos had done to him. "What is he doing to you?"

"Don't be upset with me, please. Just know that I do truly love you and I only did what I had too to survive." He was pleading to me. Alarm bells went off in my head, this was bad.

"I won't be mad with you, Loki. You can tell me because whatever it is we're in this together." I squeezed his hand in comfort.

"He has been using me as his sex slave." He confessed. "He's been pumping me full of drugs and using me to his disposal. This is way I don't want this for you, this is why you can't be here."

My heart broke. Not with betrayal, but with sadness. Any other person would be losing their shit for the fact that he slept with someone else, but he either had to do this or die. I mean believe me I'd be pissed if the option was with his own freewill, but I could forgive this.

I pulled him into an embrace, sadness spreading throughout my body. "I'm going to get you out of this." I whispered in his ear, squeezing him, hoping he wouldn't disperse in thin air.

I pulled away just in the slightest so I could see his face, I move my hand to push some of his hair away so I could see his face better, his arms were still wrapped tightly around my waist.

I leaned my forehead against his and whispered, "I love you, Loki."

"I love you too, my dear Y/N."


	4. Chapter Four

It was late at night, the castle was silent, everyone was asleep but the guards making their rounds. A light knock sounded at my chamber doors; he was right on time. I opened my doors quickly, letting him in and closed them as quickly as I'd opened them. With the sound of my door clicking shut Loki was back in his normal Asgardian form.

"My queen," he greeted in a whisper. His hand cupped my face, tilting it up, and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Loki," I whispered when his lips left mine, my eyes still shut savoring the kiss.

I lean my head on his shoulder, taking in his embrace, not knowing how long it'd be until he would be able to hold me like this again. His hand ran through my hair, as he too was taking in this moment.

He moved hair away from my neck, his fingertips lightly brushing across the right side of my neck and shoulder, his lips ghosted across the exposed skin. His lips brushed the shell of my ear, "What do you wish to do tonight?" His soft voice sent shivers down my body as he whispered in my ear.

"Just hold me." We stood in the middle of my chambers, swaying to a silent melody in each other's embrace.

After swaying for a while to the sound our heartbeats and the crackle from my fireplace, we had made our way to my bed. We laid on top of my bed sheets, my head lay on his chest, one arm laying across his chest, and one of his arms held me to his chest.

"I am fine with how everything is right now, but I do want a live with you that's not behind closed doors." I broke the silence, my glaze fixated on the flames the fireplace produced.

"I know, I do too." His chest rumbled as he spoke the words and his arm tightened around me. "I will make sure we get that one day."

"Okay." I whispered and continued to stare into the flames, my mind completely empty but find all at the same time. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

My head lifted from his chest I let out yawn, my eyes watering as sleep called for me, Loki let out a soft chuckle as my head laid back down on its original spot on his chest,

"Go to sleep love, I'll be here until you do."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to either." The arm that wasn't around me but was propping his head up came down to his side to entangle his fingers into my hair, blocking my view of the fireplace as he did it.

"Goodnight Loki." I whispered as sleep started to take over my body. I heard him whisper a 'goodnight my love' before sleep pulled me into its endless depths.

***

I woke up with a start, the memory of mine and Loki's temporary peace lingering - I had fallen asleep in the underground greenhouse the Grandmaster had set up for me. It's been a week since I arrived at Sakaar and I've been worked to the point where I could feel my magic dim with each passing day, bringing myself closer to a burnout - the weight of the universe felt like it was at my shoulders because of it. Dark circles surround my red and puffy eyes from the constant use of magic and lack of rest. Loki and I have been sneaking around, meeting each other in private when possible, it was almost like the last for four years we spent sneaking around on Asgard, but now we are being sucked dry and weaken by the Grandmaster. Even though Loki hasn't said anything, I feel his heart break every time he sees my exhausted state.

The Grandmaster has had me grow him crops underground in his castle, keeping it a secret from the majority of Sakaar's population that there is no longer just mushrooms for food, but instead he's been keeping it all to himself and as he calls it, "generously sharing it with his favorites" during his parties. Every morning I go down to the basement, tending to the poor plants, it breaks my heart everyday as I can hear their cries from real sunlight and good soil, not the light that I conjure. I was sick with guilt as I left the basement, feeling empty of my magic and leaving those poor plants like that.

Once I got to my chambers, I stared at my empty reflection, dark circles surrounded my sunken y/e eyes. I looked sickly, but I put up a magical illusion seeming as I was healthy. I had three small white circles lining my cheekbones like highlight, it was representing my worth to the Grandmaster, and that I was not a sex slave. I no longer wore my Asgardian armor, but I was dressed in a blueish green leather - the same color Loki wore - the top I wore was leather and the pants the same material, a green cape was attached to the shoulders of my top, still playing homage to the powers I carried.

I walked into the same area I found Loki at the day I arrived to Sakaar, a bunch of higher-class citizens mingling, drinks and cocktails in their hands. I've started to hate their faces, hate this place, and hate the Grandmaster himself for not letting us leave.

I close my eyes and take a breath in and out and hold my head up high, a smile on my face as I walk towards where Loki sat, cocktail in hand as he chatted with one of the elite - a Sakaaran imperial to be exact - who was normally in the common area of the Grandmaster's castle. I grabbed a cocktail on my way towards Loki, a welcoming grin on my face as I reach them.

"Hello Elloe, Loki." I nod to them as I sat next to Loki. Elloe Kaifi had become a good friend of Loki and me. She used to be a meele gladiator, but still trains regularly in case she ever needs to fight again. Elloe is one of few that I respected in the galaxy.

"Y/N, how are you doing today?" She asked, a genuine smile on her face.

"I'm good," She nods at my response, a knowing look in her eyes as she could see through my façade of being happy. Loki on the other hand gave me a look, pain in his eyes as he could feel my seiðr through his own come closer and closer to a burnout.

"Well Loki was just telling me a story about one of the many times he faked his death."

"Oh really, continue them Loki."

He paused, looking me in the eyes trying to get a feel for my emotions and if he should really continue the story. After determining that there wasn't a hidden meaning behind my words, he continued to tell the story, not long after I zoned out, my eyes landing on the dark turquoise floor. Somewhere in the middle of his tell, his hand slipped in my free one, giving a light squeeze bringing me back to reality - he must've noticed me zoning out. My eyes flutter a few times, trying to regain focus, and I turn my head to Loki, my attention now on the story he told.

"... There was a wormhole in space and time beneath me. At that moment, I let go." Everyone laughed and I cracked a smile, making it seem I was involved.

"Lady Y/N, Loki! Over here!" I heard a whisper calling our names and my head snapped in its direction; it was Thor. My eyes widen and I squeezed Loki's hand back, trying to gain his attention. I felt his body tense up underneath my hand as his eyes landed on Thor.

"Guys!" He was smiling, fear ran down my spine, I now know what Loki was feeling when I arrived, but instead of fearing for Thor, I was fearing of what Thor would do to mine and Loki's cover.

"Wait here." Loki whisper in my ear, sat his drink next to my feet, and then turned to everyone around us. "Excuse me one second." He shortly got up afterwards and stormed towards Thor, panic and anger in his footsteps.

"Who's that?" Elloe asked in a low voice, she was referring to Thor calling our names.

I had no idea how to respond, not knowing what lie Loki was going to create to keep our cover. "I don't know."

"That bad?"

"Yes." Elloe knew that Loki and I had relations before we arrived to Sakaar, but I didn't know how Loki was going to spin the story and I didn't want to tell her one thing while Loki was saying something completely different.

My eyes drifted over to Thor and Loki the Grandmaster walked over to the two, if my body wasn't locked up from fear, I'd be biting my nails right now.

"In any case, you know this... You call yourself Lord of Thunder?" The Grandmaster's words carried themselves over towards me as I listened to their conversation closely.

"God of Thunder. Tell him." Thor was differently going to blow our cover.

"I've never met this man in my life." Loki nervously chuckled.

"He's my brother."

"Adopted."

"Is he any kind of fighter?" The Grandmaster asked, interrupting the two brothers bickering. Loki shrugged.

"You take this thing out of my neck and I'll show you." Thor snapped, his face turning red.

"Now listen to that. He's threatening me. Hey, Sparkles, here's the deal. If you wanna get back to Ass-place, Assberg-"

"Asgard."

"Any contender who defeats my champion, their freedom they shall win." The Grandmaster moved back behind his podium.

"Fine. Then point me in the direction of whoever's ass I have to kick."

"That's what I call, contender! Direction would be this way, Lord." The Grandmaster picked up the remote to Thor's chair, pointing towards the Gladiator Cells, Sakaaran guards following close behind.

"Loki!" Thor yelled as he was escorted out.

"Do I need to put you into hiding?" Elloe asked quietly, bringing my attention back to her. Her father was the leader behind a rebellion to overthrow the Grandmaster, she knew where to hide people.

"I'm not for sure yet but thank you very much for the offer." I smiled and squeezed her hand in appreciation.

A hand lightly brushed against my shoulder, I turn to find Loki behind me, concern written all over his face. "We need to talk."

I nod, "I'll meet you there in 10 minutes." I smiled, picking up his drink and handing it to him. Seduction radiated off me, making it seem like it was harmless flirting between the two us, keeping up with appearances. Once he took his drink - mischievousness gleamed in his eyes - I stood up and headed to our secret spot, my fingers danced on his shoulders as I walked past.

There were eyes everywhere on Sakaar, so we put up the show that Loki and I had become close within the past few week, that meant flirting to make it look like an affair, not like we were a team or a husband and wife to the public. So, with the help of Elloe, we found a spot within the Grandmaster's tower that was rarely occupied and no eyes - it become our spot for this very reason, in case someone was to threaten our cover.

It took me 10 minutes to get there and another 10 minutes waiting on Loki get here. Where we met was an abandoned dining room down towards the basement. Old wooden tables and chairs were covered in sheets and dust, Loki had said this room had survived as the main dining room when the Grandmaster had first arrived to Sakaar.

"Love?" Loki's voice is soft, cautious.

I turn to him and rush into his arms. "What's going to happen?"

"I'm not certain." His voice was cold, but I knew that his mind was racing with all the possibilities. "Thor is going to fight in the Contest of Champions tomorrow and the Grandmaster wants me there in his personal box."

I pulled away from him just enough to look him in the eyes but still keeping my arms around him. "The Grandmaster isn't going to let him leave if he wins."

"I know," He looked away, hurt in his eyes. "I'll going to go see him tonight, try to talk him into joining us."

"I don't think Thor will be pleased."

"He's just going to have to deal." He turned his eyes back to me, looking down at me with a somber look.

"Okay, just please don't get yourself hurt."

"I'm going in astral form -"

"You know what I mean."

Loki was starting to speak when Elloe came into the old dining room, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the Grandmaster is looking for you Y/N."

I closed my eyes for a moment of peace before I headed into the loins den. "Okay, I'll be headed there in a minute." I sigh, pulling away from Loki.

"Please be careful." I state, my hand cupping his cheek.

"You two." He grabbed my hand and gave a whisper of a kiss on its back, his eye looking into mine as he did it.

"Y/N?" I heard Elloe call, concern in her voice.

"I love you." I gave Loki a small smile and squeezed his hand before letting it go.

"I love you too."

I head towards Elloe ready for her to lead me to the Grandmaster. As I get to the room's door, I look back at Loki and hold his glaze for a second, and he nods his head telling me that it'll be okay, that he'll be okay.

I turn back to Elloe, "Let's go."

***


	5. Chapter Five

"This is where I leave you." Elloe bid me farewell at the Throne Room/VIP Room's doors. It was smart for her not walking in alongside me as the Grandmaster's guards and servants were looking for me. I take a deep breath and open the doors, the Grandmaster's throne was empty, but it didn't take me long to find him at his sound board, I head towards him.

"I was told you were looking for me?" I spoke up as I now stood in front of him, his sound board stood in between us.

"Ah, yes!" He stopped playing. "How is the growing coming?"

"Good, I visit the plants every morning to make sure they are getting the nutrients they need threw my powers." The question put me on guard, more than I was already at with his request to see me.

"Walk with me." He beckoned as he started walking towards the room's exit. "I want you to join the party I am putting on for the Contest of Champions, think or it more as an invitation to my VIP seating for the Contest."

"Is that all, Grandmaster?" He stopped studying my face as he did, I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"That's all for now, you may go." He said after he was happy with what he was reading from me.

"Thank you for your time." I bow my head slightly to bid him goodbye and I start heading to the doors I had entered through.

"Oh, and Y/N." I stopped and turned to face him, his chin was held high in the air and his fingertips connected on both hand as if they were clasping each other.

"Yes?"

"Make sure to wear something extravagant tomorrow night, it is a party." I nod my head as if I was saying I understand. "Goodbye now."

"Goodbye." I turn back to the large doors, I could feel his eyes burning a hole through my back all away until the entrance doors fall shut behind me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and collected myself.

After taking a few deep breaths I head to my chambers, thanking whoever was looking out for my in that room.

— ‡ —

Odin had decided to throw a celebration for mine and Prince Loki's engagement. My mother was the Lady of Vingolf, the place of celebration for Asgardian goddesses. My mother, Voluspa, was the seer of gods and studied in her birthplace of Vanaheim, she was gifted the land of Vingolf by the All-Mother who was her childhood best friend. Mine and Loki's marriage had been arranged through our mothers with the approval of Odin, my mother had said that Loki and I would be a perfect match, Frigga agreeing with her.

I never formed a stable relationship with either Odinson brother when we all were younger, it seemed surprising since our mothers were always setting up play dates, but even then, I kept to myself as I do now, never getting close to the princes. Until now, I was forced to get close to Loki through the arranged marriage.

Like any other party thrown by the royal family, it was nothing short of extravagant. The Grand Hall was crowded with nobles and the rich, along with the friends of Loki and Thor - mostly Thor's friends. It was loud, every person I came across was giving me drunken congratulations, some so far as wishing me luck with the dark prince.

After wondering around the crowd for what seemed like hours, I finally found a balcony and without giving it a second thought I pushed my way through the crowd and then the glass doors, the only thing on my mind was get to the fresh air, the air that always called me, and I gave no regard to the other person standing on the balcony as I rushed in and quickly shut the doors that lead to the ballroom.

"I'm not in any mood for congratulations." The man spoke darkly, of course it was Loki with my luck.

"Well neither am I. While I should be offended that my soon to be husband to be isn't happy about our incoming commencement, I honestly can't find it in myself to give two shits at the moment." I knew things between the two of us wouldn't go smoothly, especially since we never formed any type of bond in our past.

"Then why are you here?" He turned to face me, his face and tone cold and bitter.

"Because I needed to get away from that blasted crowd and this was the first exit, I seen that wasn't going to make it seem that I was being disrespectful of the celebration." I huffed as plopped down on a cushioned bench that sat out on the balcony and kicked my feet up on the table that sat before it. I take a deep breath, my raging mind quieting as I was finally out in my element.

"For someone who didn't want to seem disrespectful, you sure acted like it when you came storming in on this balcony and talked to a prince the way you did." He spat back at me, my head snapped up at him as my blood started to boil at his words, this was the game we were going to play now.

"For a prince, you don't seem to have the good mannerism or respect for a lady like you should." I hissed, my skin burning from the anger I was feeling towards the prince. "And if you were so worried about respect, treat others with it so you can get it back, not throwing insults at them the moment you hear them coming near you, Prince."

His face still portrayed no emotions, he cleared his throat. "If you are so worried about appearances, I would exhaust your hair." He turned around facing the garden as he did it, not saying another word. I took multiple deep breaths, trying to calm my raging body down, not once noticing the flames that licked at my neck until he'd said something about it.

After I no longer felt burning heat on my neck, I patted my hair to make sure it was all still in place. The tension was still thick between the young prince and I after we both had cooled ourselves down. I kept my eyes trained at the portion of garden that sat on my right, Asgard's kingdom a backdrop for the All Mother's garden. Is this what my future was going to be like, consent fighting, hating each other? And why the hell did my mother condemned me to this fate, if my future with my husband was just going to be fight?

After morning my chances of having a loving husband I get up, deciding to give my mother an earful about her choice in my future husband. Just as I'm ready to pull the door open to head into the crowded ballroom, Loki's hand is on my wrist, stopping any type of moment from my body besides my head turning to look at the prince.

"Don't go." While his face was still guarded from any emotion, there was a plea in his soft voice.

I took my hand off the door handle, not saying anything but staring at him, waiting for a reason.

"I apologize, I know that you weren't up to this, it was our mother's, I'm just frustrated." Even though his voice sounded genuine, I was still unsure.

"Okay." He let go of my arm and stepped back. I didn't know whether to stay or give my mother an earful, and the thought that our relationship could get better nagged at the back of my mind. I let out a sigh and walked over to the railing next to him, resting my folded hands over the cool stone. "We're going to have to play the public, if we're going to make this work."

His clothes rustled so softly as he turned to me that if it weren't for my heightened hearing, I wouldn't have heard a thing. "Okay."

I turned to face him too, his face was unreadable besides the sparkle in his blue eyes. "Okay," My voice was so soft it barely made the sound, I cleared my throat. "I'm going to go talk to my mother."

"Let me escort you." He said holding his arm out for me to take. He seen the questioning look on my face when I made no move to take his arm, he looked away. "That is if it's okay with you."

Without a word, I placed my hand on his bicep, silently telling him it was okay. He looked back down at me with a smile ghosting his lips.

"Shall we?" He asked, inclining his head towards the ballroom.

"Yes."

— ‡ —

 

I stood in front of the vanity mirror in my chambers, my maid frantically moved around me trying to get my outfit in order for the Grandmaster's party. I wore a single shoulder empire waist dress with a metallic copper body and a shimmery blue tulle covering the body of the dress, a slit started at my right thigh and was hidden by large geometric like ruffles. My eye makeup was a blue and copper smoky eye, lips painted a deep red with purplish undertones, heavy makeup was applied to my face to hide the dark circles that showed due to my extensive use of magic, and my cheekbones continued to hold the three white circles indicating my worth to the Grandmaster.

The Grandmaster's profiling of women was what attracted me to Elloe, the shared hatred of the Grandmaster was what brought us together, and her and her father just so happened to be forming a rebellion against him. When we had first met, she was cautious of Loki at first due to his involvement with the Grandmaster, which she was rightfully so considering he's the God of Lies, it wants until he proved to her that he was on her side and it was hell for him to do so.

My handmaid's hands moved to my hair and that was when I stopped all of her movements and then excusing her after reassuring her that I could do it on my own. After the door shut behind her, I started to work on my hair while I was deep in thought over how I was going to get myself out of this mess.

— ‡ —

I get into the Grandmaster's box where the celebration for his Contest of Champions was taking place. At this point in time it was just small fights in the area to warm up the crowd for the main event. I ended up putting my hair in Venir style braids, it gave me a piece of mind even though it was forbidden to pay homage to the places we came from before arriving to Sakaar. I didn't know whether or not if my mother was still alive, I knew that she wouldn't have submitted to Hela's rule, and I feared for her safety. The braids were not only to defy the Grandmaster but so I could have something to remind me of my mother.

I glanced over the suite finding Loki placing bets on the fighters and I walked over to him.

"How did your talk go with Thor?" I asked quietly, picking up a fight card to mark and place my bets.

"He's upset with me and wants to go back to Asgard." I barely heard hurt in his voice.

I brushed my hand against his, covering it as a mistake as I give my betting card up. "I'm sorry."

"Y/N!" I heard Elloe calling me from across the room, waving me to come over.

I glance back at Loki and met his blueish green eyes, "Later?"

He nodded, "Go."

I turn to go to Elloe, weaving my way through the Golden Ladies crowding the room.

"You look beautiful tonight!" She said grasping my hands in her own, discreetly slipping a piece of paper into mine, I bright smile adorned her face.

"Thank you, I should say the same for you!" I smiled back and acted like I was adjusting the top of my dress, slipping the paper in it. Elloe went to say something else but was interrupted by the Grandmaster making an announcement and everyone's action was now on him.

"Wow! Look at all of you. What a show, WHAT-A-NIGHT! Who's having fun? Please, I'm your host. Big round of applause for all of our undercard competitors... who died so gruesomely. Good sports. What a show! What a night! This is what you've come for and so have I. And now, without further ado... it's main event time!! Making his first appearance, though he looks quite promising, got a couple of tricks up his sleeve. I'll say no more, see what you think. Ladies and gentlemen... I give to you...Lord of Thunder!" Applause filled the arena with a deafening sound.

I block out the rest of his speech, looking for Loki, once I found him next to the window, looking down at the ground where is brother stood to fight, I started to push my way through the crowded room and then there is a loud crash and the ground is shaking beneath my feet. I stop and lower myself thinking something has gone wrong and the building was collapsing. After I find that the building isn't collapsing, I stand up straight again and find that Loki was no longer were I last seen him but pushing his way to the exit.

I start to go after him but stop once I seen the Grandmaster step in front of him, halting his movements. Then he is moving a panicked Loki back over to the glass window and sitting him down on the front row.

I cursed under my breath and didn't think twice as my made my way to the pair, pushing the thoughts that was planning my own murder to the back of my head and sat myself down in between Loki and the Grandmaster, blocking him of his view of Loki.

I could feel the nervous energy coming off him in waves and the Grandmaster's eyes staring me down, but I continued to look ahead, paying no mind to him. My eyes land on the green giant that stood in the arena to fight Thor, I now knew the reason behind Loki's nervousness. He had told me stories of what the giant had done to him in New York, he'd told me his name was Hulk. I could see out of the corner of my eye that my husband was chewing on his glove out of anxiety, so I let my hand fall to my side to grasp his, and squeezed it letting him know I was here.

After Thor was yelling in excitement over who he was fighting and the crowd chanting the giants name, he started to charge at Thor. I wasn't really watching the fight but starred right into the gravel below so when Loki jumped up in joy, yelling 'Yes! That's how it feels!' It startled me.

He turned to look at the Grandmaster, "I'm just a huge fan of the sport." A nervous smile played on his lips as he turned back to the window. The Grandmaster chuckled and Loki slowly backed up to the couch, eyes glued to Thor and the Hulk's fight.

Then the fight really started, Thor was pissed along with the Hulk and didn't hold back. After both the Hulk and Thor got done throwing each other around the arena, the Hulk had pinned Thor down and started repeatedly punching his face to the point that Thor's helmet flew off, then Thor's eyes started glowing a light blue electric color and the Hulk was hit with a lightning bolt. My blood went ice cold and goose bumps covered my skin, hair standing up on edge.

The energy in the room shifted, everyone was shocked that Thor created lightening with his bare hands.

The Grandmaster was out of his seat, shocked that his Champion took a hit like that. I sunk deep into the couch as Thor started using thunder without Mjölnir, my mind was racing so fast that I couldn't grasp onto a single thought, but my eyes were still glued to Thor. Lightening now came from his body like static electricity and his eyes still glowed that blue.

It didn't take long for the Hulk to get really pissed after that and he started charging at Thor and he did the same. They collided, both trying to take the other out at the same time that the built-up energy exploded, knocking the two back. The Grandmaster grabbed the remote to Thor's obedience disk and sat back down, ready to put Thor down when it became necessary. Then Thor started advancing towards the Hulk again, the crowd cheering 'Thunder' and the Grandmaster jumped back up and pressed the remotes button and Thor was down.

I felt Loki's body move to look at the Grandmaster and then back at Thor, the Hulk was now taking his chance and jumped up higher than the VIP box, all three of us moved to the edge of the couch, watching as the Hulk came flying down, smashing Thor with his fist, the ground shacking with the impact.

The Grandmaster wasted no time leaving the box, his body tense, his mind probably running around in circles with the fact that his Champion was almost defeated. Guards had started to pick up Thor's limp body once they got the Hulk tamed, Loki sat right beside me, eyes wide open.

I lightly touched his leg, bringing his attention back to me, and I gave him the look that we had started to exchange when we wanted to talk to the other alone. After I got the message across to him, I got up and exited the room, going straight to the old dining room, my mind and body still in shocked with only two questions running through my mind.

When did Thor no longer need Mjölnir and would this change our chances of defeating Hela?

— ‡ —


End file.
